Vases
Vases are gray containers of water on brown desks seen throughout the game ''Ib''. They are the only means of restoring petals to Ib's and Garry's roses. Most vases can only be used once before they are drained of water and will be left dry for the rest of the game. Other Vase Types Eternal Blessing Eternal Blessings are light blue vases that possess a limitless amount of water, so roses can be healed infinitely. Red Vases These vases contain a red paint that will wither Ib's rose if she tries to use it, causing her rose to lose one petal. Locations *Blue Area: In the eastern hallway, Ib will find her Red Rose in this vase. Ib can then move the desk aside to enter the room with the Blue Key. When she reenters the vase's room, the vase can then be used once to restore her rose. *Yellow Area: inside the Materials Storehouse, by the northeast corner. *Red Area: **Directly north of the library sits the first Eternal Blessing, which possesses infinite water. **In the hall west of the Blessing is an empty vase that formerly contained Garry's Blue Rose. It was likely used by Garry to restore it to full health, as it is empty when Ib finds it. *Gray Area: **in the Labyrinth, there is a vase seen around the center. **inside the two-sided room on the north side of the Colored Ladies' room. The vase on the right side has water and can be used. If Garry kicks the Mannequin Head, the vase will be filled with a red liquid and hurt Ib's rose should she use it. The vase on the left has no water, but the desk must be moved into the holes on the northwest to open a door. **in the center of the Safe Room. *Violet Area: **in the hallway where Ib and Garry meet Mary, in a corner. This vase must be used to trigger a cut scene where Garry asks Mary if she has a rose. Otherwise, Garry will prevent Ib from continuing until she uses it. **in the northeast corner of the main room sits an Eternal Blessing. This is so Garry can cross the first half of the Gas Room. **in the Gas Room, directly south of the door. It will be empty at first, but if the Lady With Her Umbrella makes it rain in the room above, water will drip into the vase. It can be used infinite times, and allows Garry to restore health to cross the room. *Brown Area: in the center of the main room, in front of the Tattletale painting. *Sketchbook: in the very center quadrant, in the upper-left corner. *Dungeon: **located at the bottom of the stairway that leads into the Dungeon. It cannot be used, but if Ib and Garry return to the room, it will be filled with a red liquid. Unlike a similar vase in the Gray Area, Ib cannot put her rose in it. **In the following room, beside the left poster, there will be a real vase. *Cyan Area: in the main room, beside the entrance. If Ib comes without Garry, there will be two next to each other. *Black Area: just left of the sign labeling Final Stage. It must be used so Ib can push the desk aside and pass through the fence. Category:Items Category:Blue Area Category:Yellow Area Category:Red Area Category:Gray Area Category:Violet Area Category:Brown Area Category:Sketchbook Category:Dungeon Category:Orange Area Category:Cyan Area Category:Black Area Category:Roses Category:Guides Category:Game Mechanics